39th Annual Hunger Games
by Semperfi91
Summary: Welcome tributes, to the 39th annual Hunger Games! Summit a tribute and watch them compete for their life as the take part in the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour! ***SYOT CLOSED PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANY TRIBUTES TO ME***
1. Welcome to the 39th annual Hunger Games!

"Good evening Everyone...and welcome to the 39th annual HUNGER GAMES!" Caeser Flickerman exclaims, his bright blue hair shinning under the artificial studio lights. He grins at the audience revealing his unnaturally white capital teeth. "Now as you all know last years victor was the unassuming tribute from district 3, Wiress..." Casser trails off. He grins again "I forget her last name" he says as the audience laughs. "Anyway this years games looks to be promising with new tributes, a new arena and even a new head game maker!" Caeser pauses and the audience goes silent "so tell me, are you ready for this years games...?"

* * *

**Hiya everyone I just have a few things to say before you submit a tribute. Firstly I want you all to be completely honest with me, if you don't like the way I am writing your tribute just tell me and we can work together to improve it. Secondly if I kill your tribute it's because someone has to die, I don't want abuse because of it and I won't tolerate it either! And lastly please respect other peoples tributes, I will be very happy for you to tell me who you like the best and who you think will win but don't be nasty and say that other peoples tributes are crap! **

**Right now that that's been said if you wish to submit a tribute then please fill out the form below. I don't mind if you post it in a review but I would prefer it if you would PM it too me. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

** Name: **

**Age: **

**District: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**History (please be detailed so I can get a good idea of what they will be like in the games): **

**Reaped or volunteered? (If reaped-what's their reaction like. If volunteered-why?): **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Weapon of choice: **

**Reaping outfit: **

**Chariot costume: **

**Interview angles: **

**Interview outfit: **

**Will take part in the bloodbath?: **

**Alliances (do you want your tribute to have an alliance or not?): **

**Preferred death (if your tribute dies):**


	2. Attention Tributes!

**Attention tributes!** Here below is the current list of tributes that will take part in the games and districts 4, 8, 9 and 11 have both their chosen tributes and the capitol commends you for it. Certain tributes behavior has been deemed inappropriate and as a result they have been disciplined _(this means that I have found something that needs altering with your tribute such as their history or their personality so I will be making a few alterations, but nothing too drastic, to your tributes)_. Currently we have 13 tributes in the games and the capitol requests more tributes be submitted. So it is a request of the capitol that the other districts be reminded of the required tributes _(spread the word and tell your friends/fans)_. Thank you tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Sydney Kendall Levine-D1 **(Female)**  
Minerva Lowe-D2 **(Female)**  
Giovanni Stonecipher-D3 **(Male)**  
Delia Beaumont-D4 **(Female)**  
Ruffe Thornton-D4 **(Male)**  
Ana Meander-D6 **(Female)**  
Holly J. Kloss-D8 **(Female)**  
Storm Lucas-D8 **(Male)**  
Ares Barley-D9 **(Male)**  
Persephone Barley-D9 **(Female)**  
Raven Carter-D11 **(Female)**  
Shakir Fenty-D11 **(Male)**  
Shayle Kepadone-D12 **(Female)**

* * *

There was an issue with a tribute as the person who submitted Kendra Emersen asked for D1 which was already taken, however as this person submitted without an account through review, I have not been able to PM them. I ask that they review again with another district or their tribute will not be allowed to take part in the games.

Kendra Emersen-D?

* * *

Lookout for the next chapter as it should hopefully contain a complete list of tributes and a set of rules such as how I am going to work the alliances, how you can win points to sponsor tributes and how each chapter will work

**Thank you tributes!**  
**Sincerely ****Savera Redpath, Head gamemaker**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**D1 Reapings**

**Alexander Ellington:**

I slowly wake up in my overly sized bed and look around the room, smiling. Today is the day of the reapings and I'm ready. I've trained for this day for 3 years, ever since I was old enough to be reaped my dad started to train me but I'm finally ready to volunteer. I get out of bed slowly and go and brush my teeth. I stand in front of the mirror and sort my hair and smile, god I look good. As I exit the bathroom my dad comes in with my black tux that I bought especially for this day. I put on the tux and straighten it out, pulling on the collar to fix it properly. I shake my head. It doesn't look right I think until my dad produces a red tie from behind his back. Perfect. He helps me do it up and smiles at me "do me proud son" he says to me as we leave for the reapings. "I will" I think to myself.

**Sydney Kendall Levine:**

I'm enjoying a peaceful sleep when I am wakened by my sister, Charley, jumping on me and waking me up. I groan and pus her off me and sit up in bed. Then it hits me. Today is the day I do my family proud, for my sister Maya. Today is the day I volunteer. My dad comes in with my breakfast and I eat it quickly so that I'll have more time to get ready. I brush my teeth and get washed and then my mum comes in. She sits me down on the edge of my bed and begins to brush my hair. Once she's finished I get dressed into a gold dress that goes down to my knees. I'm ready.

**The reaping:**

The whole of District 1 was gathered in the square outside the justice building of the district. The escort for district 1, a short, slightly round woman with a bright green Mohawk stood on the stage. Once everyone was in the square and settled she smiled at the crowd, revealing her gold plated teeth. "Let us start with the ladies" she says reaching into the bowl and drawing a name. She goes to say it but Sydney steps forward "I volunteer!" she shouts and people begin to look at her as she walks up onto the stage. Some give her supportive looks while others look at her with disgust either because they disagree with her volunteering or because they wanted to volunteer themselves. As Sydney steps onto the stage the escort reaches in and pulls out a name from the other bowl "Jared Scott" she calls and a small 12 year-old steps forward. "I volunteer" Alexander yells and walks up onto the stage. "Right" the escort says bluntly "names?" she looks at the 2 tributes who both give their names. "There we have it this years tributes Sydney Kendall Levine and Alexander Ellington"


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings **

**Achilles Daughtrey**

I wake up really early and sit up in my bed. I could hardly sleep last night, I was just so excited for today. It's reaping day in district 2 and I've been training for today since I was 12 but I've been dreaming about it for a lot longer than that. I remember watching the victors from my district and just dreaming of being likethem and winning the games. I throw my legs over the side of my bed but I don't get up. Instead I look down at my scarred ankle. When I was 7 I was playing with my mum by the fence of my district. It was such a lovely day until this wild dog just appeared out of nowhere. It latched onto my leg and left me with a nasty scar and a funny walk. I shake the memory from my head, today is not a day to relive the past. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom. After a quick wash I comb back my hair mad exit the bathroom. My mum has been in and gone, leaving on the bed the outfit I'm wearing for the Reapings, a pair of black trousers and my best white collared shirt. I polish my best dress shoes and look at myself in the mirror. I nod with a smile, I look good and now I'm ready.

**Minerva Lowe**

My alarm goes off and I slowly open my eyes but quickly close them when the sun shines in my eyes. I groan, roll over and sit up. I look at my calendar and remember what day it is. It's the day I'm going to volunteer to go into the Hunger Games. I don't have the choice, my brother died in the games but only got as far as the bloodbath. As soon as that happened my parents signed me up for training. I didn't want to but I guess they expected me to bring back honour to my family or something like that. My mum enters the room "time to get up" she says in a monotone voice and hangs up my reaping dress before leaving the room. I sigh and then my father walks in. "Time to make this family proud, like your brother did, by volunteering" he says before also leave. My parents always preferred my brother to me so when he died so early in the games they became obsessed with me taking part and erasing the embarrassment that followed his death. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom and take a shower. I let the water flow over me as I try and gather my thoughts. I leave the bathroom and brush. and dry my hair. As I do I think about who would miss me if I never came back, the list was quite short as I don't like making friends. I don't see the point as I only get bored of them anyway. I get dressed into my sea foam coloured dress and look at myself in the mirror. I stand proudly as my mum comes back into the room. I look at her and she holds out a silver bracelet that dad brought her for their anniversary. I put it on and give her a small smile. She just gives me a slight nod and exits the room. Maybe I can make her proud, both of them.

**The Reaping**

The square outside the justice building was packed with the citizens of district 2, with the eligible tributes at the front. The escort of the district steps up on stage, he's a stick like man, very tall and very thin with unusual tattoos on his face. He stands on the stage, "welcome district 2 to this years Reapings, firstly the girls" he says in a bored tone, like it's an everyday occurrence . He reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name "Rosalie Howling" he calls and a voice shouts from the crowd "I volunteer." The girl walks through the crowd with her head held high and onto the stage. "And you are?" The escort asked "Minerva Lowe" she says snootily. He nods and and turns back to the crowd "now the boys" he says and reaches into the other bowl " Scott Rowland" he announces and another voice calls out "I volunteer!" The boy exits the crowd and walks oddly onto the stage "I'm Achilles Daughtrey" he says before the escort can ask. He nods again "this years tributes" he says as the crowd cheers.

((I just pre-warning people now that some tributes will be altered to fit in with either characteristics of their district and because they are too extreme. Just as an example and I won't say who, but a tribute was submitted that was a career and was to join the career pack but they said that they wouldn't take part in the bloodbath. Due to the fact that they are both a career and in the career pack they will be taking part in the bloodbath as they are a career. So lime I said some tribute will be altered but with good reason, so if I change your tribute please don't be arsey about it but feel free to ask bout it politely.

Secondly some of you have been commenting saying that you've never seen a reaping written like this and that you really like it. I was just wondering what you like so much and if could could tell me I would be much appreciated.

Finally I would just like to let you all know, that I have planned out a few ideas for the arena, I have sorted out how the sponsoring is going to work and how I am going to decided the victor. Thank you tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour))


End file.
